Lámpara para otro Sol: Molinos de Viento
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Su lomo acumuló la nieve de cinco mil inviernos. Entrenó a Arturo Pendragón y a Star Swirl el Barbudo. Inventó el reloj analógico, el telar y los molinos de viento. Sin embargo, Merlín únicamente deseaba un final. Nunca pidió la tarea de salvar el mundo.
1. Legado de las estrellas

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Molinos de Viento**

* * *

 **1**

 **Legado de las estrellas**

 _Año 3031 desde la fundación de Canterlot._

 _Año 15 después del Apocalipsis._

Se siente tan raro camina por entre las ruinas del mundo pasado.

El ternero negro se detiene para contemplar los restos de un monumento. Siempre han tenido un gran interés para él, intentando imaginar cómo se veían cuando estaban en buen estado. A veces, conseguía guardar fragmentos, que su comunidad empleaba para fabricar puntas de lanza y cuchillos: todo se aprovechaba, esa era la mayor ley que unía a todas las comunidades en todo lo que quedaba del mundo.

Viajara donde viajara, el cielo siempre estaba cubierto por nubes grises y el suelo por escarcha: algunos de sus mayores, la mayoría veteranos del Apocalipsis, le hablaban que los pegasos se encargaban de limpiar el cielo de nubes, y otros decían que era el Árbol de las Eras, en el reino que en el pasado fue Cerinia, quien mantenía los vientos en su sitio. Sin ellos, Quon Tali había recuperado el clima que tenía hace cinco mil años.

Una tierra de hielo y días sin sol.

El Apocalipsis había vueltos extremadamente escasos a los pegasos, y a los ponis en general. Su comunidad había avanzado durante kilómetros por un lugar llamado Equestria, sin toparse a ningún equino, y eso que en el pasado eran numerosos como las estrellas en todo el mundo.

Se había peleado durante años contra los alicornios. En Equestria la guerra duró dos años y acabó con el reino convertido en aquel páramo helado. En el resto del continente duró cinco años más, y finalmente cayeron. Y en Lemuria se decía que aún continuaba.

El Apocalipsis había roto el mundo que los mayores habían conocido. Él mismo había nacido cinco años después de la derrota de Celestia. Jamás había visto un dragón, sólo pudo ver a un grifo, a ningún caballo, a un puñado de bisontes, a algunos ponis, ningún unicornio y a dos lobos. Del Pueblo Mágico no se sabía nada desde que el Árbol de la Armonía envenenó el Bosque Everfree y secara el Árbol de las Eras en Cerinia y el Árbol de los Días en la Meli Witran Mapu. Jamás había visto un ciervo, otrora comunes en las islas de Cerinia. Y el mar siempre estaba quieto y silencioso cuando lo cruzaban.

Al mundo después del Apocalipsis lo llamaban la Ausencia. Si bien todas las ciudades y pueblos estaban arrasados por la guerra, el medio natural vegetal crecía sin problemas. Pero no había grandes criaturas. Lo único que se hallaba en la espesura eran roedores, insectos y unas cuantas aves. Los lobos de madera, las mantícoras, las hidras y otras bestias, antaño relativamente comunes en el bosque, habían desaparecido.

Parecía ocurrir lo mismo en el mar. Una vez, lanzó unos pepinos al mar esperando ver salir a una criatura que supuestamente se alimentaba de aquello, pero nunca pasó.

No había devastación, solo ausencia. Ausencia de criaturas, de civilizaciones y de magia, como en el resto del mundo. Tan solo una extensión vegetal adaptada al frío así era en todos los territorios donde habían deambulado.

Contempló el oeste, la dirección en donde los frutos de cristal del Árbol de la Armonía brillaban como queriendo presumir las vidas que arrebató. Había crecido hasta devorar todo el bosque y a cualquier criatura que lo habitara, y sus raíces crecieron bajo la tierra para asfixiar al Árbol de las Eras y al Árbol de los Días, las mayores reliquias de cada continente. Cuando se secaron, todos supieron que la guerra estaba perdida.

Los alicornios demostraron su poder, llegaron como una avalancha de fuego, dejando detrás de sí extinción y ausencia. Sus hordas acabaron con la mitad de las especies y dejaron gravemente reducidas a las demás, para luego desaparecer misteriosamente de las tierras que habían conquistado. Él sólo sabe que continúan la guerra en Lemuria, pero desconoce por qué abandonaron el resto del mundo.

Recorre los restos de la ciudad buscando algo que fuera útil. Cualquier cosa servía para la comunidad, por mínima que fuera. Metal, eso necesitaban. Madera tenían por todas partes.

Se detiene en la vacía calle, ya recubierta por liquen. Dibuja con tiza los cinco círculos: lluvia, tierra, viento, fuego, trueno, y los une con una línea. Se sienta en medio del círculo y descansa un rato. Aquel era un ritual antiguo que sus mayores aprendieron antes del Apocalipsis, cuando un unicornio llamado Merlín reunió a los guerreros de los reinos no equinos, y les enseñó cómo se vivía antes de la primera llegada de los alicornios.

Observa la ciudad, no tiene ningún significado para él. No tiene ninguna forma de saber que está en medio de las ruinas de Canterlot.

Él piensa en lo que le enseñaron sus mayores para sobrevivir, las lecciones que les dio Merlín antes de empezar el Apocalipsis, los nombres de las estrellas y de las plantas. El pasado no tiene para él la añoranza que despierta en los mayores. No puede extrañar algo que jamás conoció.

Se levanta, y se divierte un rato jugando entre las rocas, imaginando que explora algún lugar perdido entre las estrellas, imaginando cómo sería Merlín, el unicornio que había enseñado todo a su comunidad. Jamás había visto a un unicornio en su vida.

Sin que se diera cuenta, los cinco círculos que dibujó comienzan a brillar.

* * *

En la Ausencia por donde ellos caminan, no hay nubes que tapen el cielo, por lo que pueden observar bien las estrellas.

Para Equestria, la destrucción de los pegasos y de Cloudsdale convulsionó el clima que todos conocían. Lo mismo pasó en Draconia con la desaparición de los wyverns encargados de la lluvia. Sin embargo, en las demás naciones el clima funcionaba según quería, y por eso no tuvieron que adaptarse a un nuevo tiempo. Eso sí, sin los Árboles sagrados que se levantaban en Cerinia y Lemuria, el clima parecía querer desquitarse con todos. Parecía extrañarlos.

Un cervatillo, una bisonte y un cachorro de perro diamante se ocultan dentro de las ruinas de un molino de viento. En el pasado, aquel lugar estaba repleto de aquellas construcciones, pero tras el Apocalipsis sólo uno permanecía en pie. Pero no giraba sus aspas, por alguna razón.

La bisonte observa el cielo por una ventana que parece una broma, debido a que no hay techumbre y faltan muros. Intenta ubicar dos estrellas en el cielo. Cuando logra verlas, sonríe feliz, y se gira para observar a sus compañeros mientras encienden una fogata.

—Hay que ir al oeste —dice ella.

—Al oeste solo hay Ausencia y un océano sin nada —dice el cervatillo.

—Las estrellas que nos pidieron seguir apuntan hacia allá —indica ella—. Debemos partir.

—No me gusta viajar por esta tierra —dice el perro diamante.

—A nadie le gusta —dice el cervatillo—. Por eso está vacía.

—Está vacía incluso debajo de ella —bromea el perro diamante, pero a sus compañeros no les hace gracia.

* * *

Una cría de llama explora los bosques que reclamaron ciudades.

Sus pueblos comenzaban a avanzar hacia el norte, después de que la guerra en su continente trajera la Ausencia hasta allá. No se sentían tristes, pues los pueblos de Lemuria estaban acostumbrados a sufrir. Lo veían como una nueva oportunidad. Desde pequeña le enseñaron que el dolor solo servía para convertirlo en fortaleza, así como el alfarero convierte la arcilla en hermosos jarrones. Por eso, en su travesía por su continente, se sentía feliz. Sentía una calma como sus padres no sentían. Ya habían atravesado antiguas fronteras que ya no tenían validez ahora.

La llama se detuvo en medio de la Ausencia para leer un viejo cartel. Le parecía que decía "Ponyville" aunque estaba muy borroso. No importaba ya. Tras el Apocalipsis, los nombres no tenían mucha validez.

Si hubo una ciudad alguna vez, no había rastros de ella. Solo un par de muros aquí y allá, y una multitud de manzaneros peleando contra el Árbol de la Armonía por colonizar lo que antes debió ser un valle. Era un buen lugar para descansar, pero desconfiaba de comer algo tan cercano al Árbol que envenenó a Telperion y Laurelin. Quizás su misma esencia envenenaba las manzanas y toda la tierra, tal vez ese veneno eliminó a todas criaturas y generó la Ausencia infinita.

Con cuidado, dibujó cinco círculos alrededor suyo, para poder meditar. Era una técnica muy antigua, que su pueblo practicaba desde hace siglos para calmar su mente. A ella le encantaba meditar, sobre todo cuando se levantaba la luna, con en aquella noche.

Debía relajar su mente para encontrar el camino hacia su hogar.

Y su hogar quedaba siguiendo el río de las estrellas, ni más cerca, ni más lejos.


	2. Un pequeño potro de las cavernas

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Molinos de Viento**

* * *

 _Construimos el Santuario con nuestros cascos._

 _Lo hicimos para alegrar a Epona._  
 _Todo fue silencio de mar y viento,_  
 _cruzaban nuestros barcos_  
 _alejándose de la Sombra_  
 _que consumió al Oeste,_  
 _que consumió las verdes praderas_  
 _de Lukomorié._

 _Desde que hubo_  
 _una huella tras otra de nuestros pasos,_  
 _perturbando la nieve pura,_  
 _los habitantes de Quon Tali_  
 _nos aceptaron en sus soledades._

 _Bienvenidos fueron los desterrados del Oeste._  
 _Los Espíritus de Lluvia, Viento, Trueno, Fuego y Tierra_  
 _nos guiaron a este nuevo comienzo._  
 _Alzamos los muros con la madera de los barcos_  
 _y una advertencia se formó en la Luna:_  
 _en el Oeste estaba durmiendo la Sombra._

 _Trina una avecilla_  
 _no hay nada:_  
 _sólo las huellas_  
 _sólo nuestras huellas equinas._  
 _No son nada_  
 _sólo son huellas_  
 _sólo nuestras huellas, en Quon Tali._  
 _Recibimos la brisa del Árbol de las Eras_  
 _y la luz del Árbol de los Días:_  
 _Para nosotros los desterrados_  
 _en el Este creció una rosa._

 _Una rosa recibió a Epona._

* * *

 **2**

 **Un pequeño potro de las cavernas**

 _Año 2050 antes de la fundación de Canterlot._

Merlín, así lo llamó Epona por boca de sus padres, y Nacido en el Arroyo Claro fue el nombre que eligió el Espíritu del Trueno a través del destino. Hijo de Byrnioch de los Cielos y Deanagha de los Ojos Marrones. Hijo de la Gran Migración.

La alegría de ambos unicornios fue inmensa cuando sostuvieron a su hijo entre sus cascos, un unicornio bayo de crin y cola grises, y cuando abrió sus ojos, vieron su color verde. Lo cuidaron con esfuerzo, sabiendo que la mayor parte de los bebés no soportan la dureza de Quon Tali que tan bien soportan los adultos: las cavernas que habitan son húmedas, el exterior es frío y nevado, y el bosque está lleno de criaturas. Pero Merlín supo sobrevivir.

La naturaleza, en sus primeros días de primavera, parecía crecer junto a él. Cuando sus ojos, pequeños ojos, verdosos ojos se abrieron al universo, contemplaron una tormenta eléctrica, y así supo que el Trueno guardaría sus pasos para siempre. Se alimentó de leche materna, luego con papilla de frutas y tubérculos, y los minerales del suelo, entretejidos con la fibra vegetal y con el agua, le dieron la firmeza necesaria para crecer. Sus dientes probaron la carne vegetal de los mamuts de calabaza, se acostumbró a la presencia de los lobos de madera, pudo masticar la piel de los rinocerontes de zanahoria, y eso dio firmeza a sus músculos.

En cuanto aprendió a hablar, comenzó su verdadera educación. Entre los setari, su tribu, se reconocían enseñanzas de tres tipos: las otorgadas por sus padres, las otorgadas por los chamanes, y la sabiduría que regalaban sus Espíritus Elementales tutelares. Sus padres, en la tranquilidad de la caverna Emrys, lo adiestraron en el uso de las palabras, en la elaboración de las pinturas con las cuales dibujaría en la caverna, se camuflaría para la caza o se adornaría para la guerra. El chamán, un unicornio llamado Rhynn, alrededor de la hoguera circular, contó las historias de la Creación, de la gran Migración que los llevó a esa tierra, cuentos de Epona, de los Dragones Aspecto, de los Espíritus Elementales, las historias valiosas que le dieron identidad. Y el Espíritu del Trueno le habló durante las tormentas eléctricas, y él le enseñó a no tener miedo.

Gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando caían los rayos, y gritaba otra vez cuando retumbaba el trueno sobre la tierra. Quería saludar a su espíritu tutelar, Abuela Trueno, Madre Trueno, Hermana Trueno. El Espíritu que lo guiaría a través de su vida.

* * *

De bebé siempre fue aficionado a los juguetes. Sus padres consiguieron una sonaja hecha por los ponis terrestres de la tribu midari, los mejores artesanos e inventores de Quon Tali, y de inmediato fue su leal acompañante. Desde que la sostuvo, no quiso volver a soltarla.

Era perfecta: estaba hecha de arcilla blanca, moldeada con la forma de un oso adorable, y rellena con semillas secas de calabaza. El mango estaba forrado en lana de centícoro, y aún conservaba algo del aroma de aquel animal.

Para el pequeño bebé unicornio, esa sonaja era el mundo conocido. Los olores le fascinaban: olor a arcilla, olor a semilla, olor a lana, olor a la bolsa de su madre donde el juguete fue transportado, el olor de la tribu midari que se impregnó durante su fabricación. Luego comenzó a descubrir los sabores, la arcilla blanca, la lana y la sal del sudor, la nieve que quemaba como el fuego. La sonaja era tan parecida a su madre, el poder que lo envolvió con su propia piel, el poder generador de leche, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en un mundo desconocido. Su madre y su sonaja lo eran todo.

El mundo carecía de sentido: había luz y oscuridad, sentía el frío y a veces calor. Una multitud de rostros nebulosos que olvidaba apenas dejaba de verlos. Un montón de objetos y conceptos que no entendía.

Pero podía estar seguro de que su madre y su sonaja siempre estarían con él. Estando solo, era invadido por el miedo, y únicamente era capaz de llorar. Pero su sonaja le daba seguridad, lo tranquilizaba, lo hacía sentirse protegido.

* * *

La tribu cantaba todas las noches.

Los lobos de madera se acercaban. El aroma de sus cortezas relajaba al bebé Merlín como solo su sonaja y su madre podían hacerlo. Los nombres que los mayores daban a las cosas aún no lograban retenerse en su cabeza, y aunque trataba de repetirlas, no lograba acertar todas las sílabas.

Pero de alguna forma, sí entendía la música de su clan. No lo sabía aún, pero los unicornios setari estaban a medio camino entre los ponis terrestres midari, que usaban instrumentos musicales, y los pegasos hrámicos, que únicamente usaban su voz y cuerpo para hacer su música. Los setari aún preferían usar sus cascos y voces para formar melodías, sin embargo, a raíz del prolongado contacto con los midari, habían adquirido de ellos el uso de tambores, flautas e instrumentos de cuerda. Pero no los tocaban como los midari, los setari empleaban los instrumentos que adquirían para que secundaran sus voces, y no como protagonistas.

Aquella noche, Deanagha de los Ojos Marrones lo alimentaba con su leche. El mundo seguía siendo extraño y tonto para Merlín, pero poco a poco comenzaba a apropiarse de sus formas. Comenzaba a entender algunas cosas.

—Esta noche cantaré por mi hijo —dice Byrnioch—. Y espero que me acompañen en esta canción.

—Tranquilo, joven cazador —le dice el chamán, Rhynn del Caldero Negro—. Sabes que el clan está para enseñarle al potro lo que necesita saber.

—¿Enseñarle? —dijo su padre pensando un momento—. Suena perfecto para esta canción.

—Acompañémoslo —bromeó Deanagha, mientras Merlín se liberaba, ya satisfecho, y ella procedía a hacerlo eructar; y se movió tan repentinamente que varias gotas de leche saltaron a su rostro—. Creo que hasta Merlín quiere cantar.

—Hoy todo me inspira a cantar —rió Byrnioch—. Comencemos nuestra música nocturna, el canto diario de los Emreis.

Sin que nadie repartiera ordenes, el clan comenzó a golpear sus cascos, dos veces, para luego pisar con fuerza o golpear la pared de la caverna. Debido a su forma abovedada, la acústica era perfecta, y cualquier sonido se oía con una gran nitidez. La música de su clan, y quería participar.

Algunos golpearon las estalagmitas y las estalactitas, y su sonido vibrante se extendió en una hermosa melodía. Otros pulsaron las cuerdas de sus arcos, y el chamán Rhynn sacó un extraño instrumento, hecho de varias cuerdas y que sólo él sabía tocar, intercambiado con los midari.

 _Merlín, eres un potro_  
 _pequeño y muy ruidoso,_  
 _pero un gran unicornio_  
 _sé que serás mañana._

La voz de su padre se alzó por la caverna, mientras el resto del clan mantenía el ritmo de cascos, rocas y cuerdas. Cada poni, al oírlo, se sentía poderoso, pues era como el andar de una multitud, era como el andar de una manada de mamuts. Era el apoyo de todo el clan.

Y el pequeño potro parecía reconocer que el canto iba dirigido hacia él, pues comenzó a agitar su sonaja. La música era lo más curioso del mundo para él, era como viento que lo golpeaba en su interior, y lo hacía querer agitar sus brazos, gritar y golpear cosas al mismo ritmo de su clan. La música de los Emreis que sonaba cada noche, y en la que cada noche deseaba participar con su sonajero, tal como estaba haciendo ahora.

 _Saltó leche a tu cara,_  
 _gota de luna clara._  
 _Ve, corre por el bosque_  
 _no le temas a nada._

Los unicornios continuaban golpeando sus cascos, las rocas, las cuerdas de sus arcos, el piso, y elevando sus voces. Rhynn tocaba su extraño instrumento como si cada cuerda pudiese romperse al pulsarla. Y la voz de su padre retumbaba dentro de la caverna.

—¡Vamos, Emreis! —gritó alzando un casco— ¡Ahora todos!

 _¡El clan te enseñará!_

Todo el clan cantó a la vez, sin dejar de hacer su música. Y Merlín los acompañó, para orgullo de sus padres. Los acompañó esa noche como lo haría después, en las noches que vendrían, en sus noches al crecer.

 _¡El clan te enseñará!_

 _¡El clan te enseñará!_

* * *

Merlín jamás olvidaría la primera historia que escuchó. Se esforzó en memorizarla, pues era la base de todas las historias que iban a llegar. La historia que le narró el chamán, Rhynn del Caldero Negro, una noche de luna llena, cuando el clan y los lobos de madera se reunieron junto a la fogata:

—Mamá, ¿Por qué hacen la fogata fuera de la caverna? —pregunta el pequeño Merlín, mientras su madre pinta su rostro con marcas de color rojo oscuro.

—Todas las lunas llenas el chamán contará una historia —explica su madre—. Tú escucharás muchas historias, pero esta es la más importante, así que presta mucha atención.

Merlín traga con algo de temor, jamás oyó a su madre hablar con tanta solemnidad. Ve que junto a la fogata se encuentran sus amigos, Cryunnos y Reya, un unicornio de color bronce y crin blanca, y una yegua de color blanco con una hermosa crin roja. Están tan nerviosos como él.

El resto del clan Emrys toma asiento alrededor de la fogata, y prestan atención al chamán. Rhynn es mayor, de color negro y con una larguísima crin blanca, y Merlín no recuerda un tiempo donde se viese distinto. No pierde tiempo para empezar a narrar:

—Existe, en toda la Creación dos fuerzas, en permanente equilibrio, el Orden y el Caos. Dichas fuerzas unifican todos los multiversos existentes, y se personifican en los dos Dragones Aspecto.

Los mayores se van pasando un cuenco que contiene hidromiel, la cual tienen prohibido beber hasta completar los Primeros Rituales. Y para pasar los Primeros Rituales deben saber bien todas las historias importantes, como aquella. Merlín cierra los ojos para no olvidar ninguna palabra.

—La primera de ellos es Dana, Aspecto del Maná Externo. También representa a la Hembra, al Orden y a las estrellas, y se dice que es la madre de todos los Dioses y las Fuerzas Naturales. Su nombre fue dado por los cérvidos, los gamos, ciervos rojos y corzos que habitan la Isla de los Tres Reinos y el noroeste de Quon Tali. El segundo de ellos es Shen Long, Aspecto del Maná Interno. También representa al Macho, al Caos y a los planetas, y se dice que es el padre de los Seres Vivos y las maravillas naturales. Aquel nombre provenía del Este, del continente de Ansalon, así lo llamaron los dragones del cielo que habitan las Tierras Centrales.

Habla de razas y lugares que jamás oyó antes. Pero ya aprendería sus significados con las historias por venir, ya vería a esas criaturas cuando recorriera el mundo. Por ahora, sólo le interesa memorizar esa historia, y hasta los lobos de madera parecen prestar atención.

—Ninguno es más ni es menos que el otro, ninguno puede existir sin el otro. Dana se corresponde con Shen Long, y Shen Long con Dana. Ambos se entrelazan en una gran rueda que hace funcionar al mundo: la energía de Dana nutre a los Seres Vivos a través de las Fuerzas Naturales, la energía de Shen Long alimenta a las Fuerzas Naturales a través de los Seres Vivos.

Merlín permanece con los ojos cerrados, aunque Reya le ofrece un puñado de uvas. Él no le hace caso, se mantiene callado y concentrado en las palabras del chamán. _"Las Fuerzas Naturales y los Seres Vivos"_ —repite mentalmente, una y otra vez— _"Las Fuerzas Naturales y los Seres Vivos"._

—Ese es el tapiz perfecto que ambos regalaron a todas las existencias. Sin embargo, existe una tercera fuerza aparte del Orden y el Caos, que suele ser conocida como el Odio Eterno. Su Dragón Aspecto es conocido como Zaiko según las lenguas selenitas, pero jamás se ha manifestado, y es objeto de varias conjeturas entre los Manantes. El Odio es la negación de los principios básicos de equilibrio, y nace cuando intenta romperse la balanza en uno o en otro sentido. El Orden no es más ni es menos que el Caos, un Ser Vivo no es más ni es menos que otro Ser Vivo.

Las palabras de Rhynn se graban en su memoria como las pinturas rupestres en sus cavernas. Jamás las olvidará, está seguro de aquello. Las repetiría día a día de ser necesario, para no olvidarlas durante los Primeros Rituales.

—Quienes se olvidan del equilibrio, corren el peligro de volverse algo mucho peor que un Auth.

No sabía qué significaba "Auth", pero sabe que no puede significar algo bueno. Sólo cuando Rhynn deja de hablar, Merlín abre los ojos, y acepta un puñado de bayas para comer. El chamán hunde un cucharón de arcilla dentro del caldero y bebe un sorbo de su contenido, un líquido que Merlín y los demás potros siempre han querido probar. Lo harán cuando pasen los Primeros Rituales, pero aún queda demasiado tiempo. Muchos años, y no sabe si podrá esperar tanto, o memorizar todas esas historias.

* * *

Con el pasar de las lunas llenas, Merlín fue memorizando las palabras importantes, fue incorporando los conceptos que debía manejar perfectamente. Rhynn comenzaba a explicarlas en relatos cortos, y permitía a los potros hacerles preguntas. Merlín siempre tuvo algo que preguntar:

—El Maná es la energía que habita en el Vacío —dijo cierta vez, una noche de invierno cuando el frío les obligaba a cubrirse con pieles de _elasmotherium_ —. ¿Y qué era el Vacío? El espacio existente entre las estrellas, los planetas y las Fuerzas Naturales. El poder de ambos Dragones Aspecto que va nutriendo todas las cosas.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de la existencia del Maná? —preguntó Merlín, alzando su casco. Al lado suyo, Reya comía uvas mientras Cryunnos contemplaba absorto la caída de los copos de nieves. Cuando oyeron su pregunta, pasaron a poner atención al chamán.

—Los unicornios y otros seres con astas y cuernos nos dimos cuenta de que existía, cuando vimos que podíamos usarlo para manipular el mundo. Lo que los ponis terrestres de la tribu midari llaman "Magia" o "Hechicería" y que nosotros llamamos "el Arte".

—¿Sólo los seres con cuernos pueden hacer Arte? —preguntó otra vez el potro— ¿Cuáles son los otros seres con cuernos?

—Los gamos, ciervos, corzos, toros y bisontes, existen más pero este chamán no los ha visto —le contestó nuevamente—. Y no, cualquiera puede hacer Arte, sólo que nuestros cuernos nos lo hacen más fácil.

—¿Cómo pueden hacer Arte los seres sin astas? —volvió a preguntar Merlín—. De hecho, ¿Por qué las astas facilitan el Arte?

—Para empezar, debo explicarte cómo pasa el Maná por el cuerpo, cómo el Maná Externo se vuelve Maná Interno —el chamán, lejos de aburrirse de las preguntas del potro, parecía disfrutar contestarlas y que la tribu se asombrara de sus palabras—. Los seres vivos tenemos un órgano en nuestra panza, lo llamamos "estómago". Cuando comemos, tal como tu amiga Reya lo hace ahora, vamos incorporamos el Maná Externo que está dentro de la comida. Es fácil de entender, las plantas se alimentan del sol, que es el poder vivo de Dana. Tanto ellas como nosotros necesitamos agua, la cual cae de lo más alto, desde la morada del Espíritu de la Lluvia, cargada de la energía de Dana. Pues bien, el estómago extrae el Maná Externo y lo convierte en el Maná Interno, lo vuelve propio, tal como nosotros transformamos los cañaverales en hermosa cestería.

—Creo que entiendo —dijo el potro, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente atento como para memorizarla—. Pero aún no responde a mi pregunta.

—Eres un potro muy curioso, y eso está muy bien, serás un gran buscador —dijo alegre—. Pues bien, te contestaré todo lo que pides, pero primero beberé un poco.

—Adelante —dijo Merlín, intentando disimular su impaciencia.

—Tus preguntas son extrañas —le dijo Reya—. Pareciera que quieres ser chamán cuando crezcas.

—Yo no quiero ser un chamán —dijo Merlín acomodándose—. Quiero ser un buscador.

La tribu setari se organizaba en una tríada: cazadores, recolectores y buscadores. No había más ciencia en ellas de lo que su nombre indicaba, los cazadores buscaban ciervos de espinaca, mamuts-calabaza y el resto de la megafauna vegetal, mientras que los recolectores buscaban raíces, plantas y hongos en el bosque y las cuevas. Considerando que en todos esos ambientes hay grandes depredadores, ambos oficios son peligrosos.

Pero el oficio del buscador lo es el doble. Recorrer los senderos nunca transitados, entre las bestias que pueblan Quon Tali, viviendo de lo que obtuviera, hasta encontrar nuevos bosques de hongos, nuevas manadas o fuentes de agua que su tribu pudiera aprovechar. Encontrar nuevas tribus, intercambiar productos novedosos que pudieran beneficiar a su tribu, nuevas semillas y nuevos conocimientos, ese era el oficio del buscador que Merlín deseaba para sí.

Y sólo debía superar los Primeros Rituales.

—Como te decía, Merlín —la luna parecía coronar la cabeza de Rhynn cuando retomó su narración—. Los cuernos nos enlazan con el Vacío. Los seres sin astas deben emplear su estómago para hacer Arte. Es un poco más difícil, pero si practican bien, su Arte es indistinguible del nuestro.

—Entonces, ¿Cualquiera puede hacer magia? —preguntó feliz. El chamán sonrió.

—Míranos. Hasta el más humilde potro setari puede hacer magia. Así podrían estar los hrámicos y los midari, pues cualquiera puede hacer magia.

* * *

En la siguiente luna llena oyó la historia de la Gran Migración.

Los unicornios, al igual que los pegasos y los ponis terrestres, no eran nativos de aquella tierra. Los grifos, los ciervos, los draconequus, todos ellos compartían esos valles y bosques, y decidieron añadir a los ponis a su gran hermandad.

Las Tres Estirpes de Ponis nacieron en el continente de Lukomorié, el país del viento musical, y en esas tierras cada estipe pudo desarrollarse. Nadie sabía cómo los unicornios obtuvieron cuernos y los pegasos sus alas, aquello formaba parte de una historia que nadie logró o quiso traspasar.

Su tierra solía ser hermosa. Un lugar donde el viento silbaba entre los altos árboles, cargados de hojas doradas como oro. Donde los panales se partían por su peso, haciendo innecesario subir para enfrentar a las abejas por su miel. Donde el agua clara era nutritiva como la leche y revitalizante como el hidromiel, y los ríos bajaban de las cordilleras como murales del horizonte, abrazados por la aurora de rosados dedos.

Oían las voces de los Espíritus del Viento, Tierra, Lluvia, Fuego y Trueno. Los ponis vivían sintiendo al sol en sus lomos y a la hierba en sus cascos.

Una inmensa oscuridad llegó a su continente. Tropas de criaturas que surgían de las zonas inexploradas del continente, bajo las órdenes de poderosos seres semejantes a dioses que exigían ser adorados. Falsos dioses que tenían un sueño donde no había lugar para su estilo de vida.

Incapaces de luchar, ponis de las Tres Estirpes subieron a sus barcos y huyeron hacia el este, buscando un nuevo hogar. Llegaron a una tierra de hielo y nieve, donde las criaturas estaban acostumbradas a inviernos largos y veranos cortos como un suspiro.

Así fue como llegaron a Quon Tali. Tres Estirpes, y pasarían a ser las tres Tribus de ponis que habitarían esa tierra: los unicornios se hicieron llamar "setari", y quisieron vivir en los bosques; los pegasos se hicieron llamar "hrámicos", volaron a través del humo de los volcanes para vivir en las cordilleras, y por eso su pelaje siempre sería gris y sus crines serían negras; y los ponis terrestres se hicieron llamar "midari", y con los restos de los barcos construyeron el Santuario, la única gran ciudad de ponis en el nuevo continente. Quon Tali, que en el idioma de los midari quiere decir "Nuevo Comienzo".

Y un clan de los setari eran los Emrys, que conocían mejor que nadie las historias, y también sabían hablar con las estrellas. El clan que vivía en el Bosque Encantado. Los tejedores de cestas.


	3. La canción del inmigrante

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

 **Molinos de Viento**

* * *

 **3**

 **La canción del inmigrante**

Pronto llegaría el momento en que Merlín visitaría el Santuario, en compañía de su clan. Conocería a las otras dos tribus, compartiría con ellos, intercambiarían cosas. Cantarían juntos la canción del desembarco.

El Bosque Encantado, que ponis de milenios posteriores llamarían "Bosque Everfree", ocupaba una gran extensión en el oeste de Quon Tali, una extensión de coníferas y perennifolios tan extensa que un dragón podía volar todo un día sin ver su final. En los días de Merlín, el invierno era largo, y las hojas puntiagudas de los pinos se cubrían bajo capas de hielo; pero seguían vivas, y así funcionaban todas las criaturas. El oso en su cueva, igual que la marmota, los nidos vacíos de los pájaros que habían emigrado hacia las tierras del sol eterno, y los nidos de las aves que siempre se quedaban; el pelaje blanco de un zorro moviéndose entre la espesura salpicada de blanco, pelaje que ya cambiaría por uno pardo en verano; los líquenes sobrevivían aferrándose a la piedra, igual que el liquen y el musgo; y en los ríos que lo cruzaban podían verse salmones, gigantescos y de cuerpo rojo. El bosque era de hielo, pero todas sus criaturas, incluyendo a los ponis, sabían cómo soportar su frío.

—Estuve ensayando toda la noche —dice Merlín, caminando junto a sus amigos por el bosque. Sus cascos, al igual que los de sus amigos y demás ponis de su tribu, están envueltos en duro cuero de elasmotherium y foca azul, y eso les permite caminar sin quemarse con la nieve o el hielo.

—Yo estuve ensayando muchos días —le dice Reya. Ya lleva en su costado una marca con forma de fogata. Los mayores las llamaban "marcas de esclavitud", y su historia era triste: los falsos dioses que conquistaron Lukomorié maldijeron a los ponis para que les surgieran esas marcas en cuanto descubriesen qué cosas hacían mejor, sus talentos, y así ponerlos a trabajar. Seguían obteniéndolas aún lejos de ellos, y para su tribu eran un recordatorio, para nunca olvidar que en el oeste dormía la Sombra.

—Pues yo no ensayé, quiero que esa canción salga natural —dice confiado Cryunnos—. Ya verán, cantaré genial.

—Todos cantaremos genial —dice feliz Reya—. Nuestra primera canción del desembarco.

—La canción del inmigrante —dice Merlín, mirando las nubes que hacen blanco al cielo—. Ya no puedo esperar.

—¡Será increíble! —grita Reya, dando un pequeño— ¡Cada estación estamos más cerca de ser adultos!

—Yo quiero ser un cazador —dice Cryunnos, recogiendo un palo de sauce que la helada había vuelto tan duro como el colmillo de un mamut— ¿Y tú, Merlín?

—Pues tengo bien claro lo que seré —dice el potro, con alegría—. Seré un buscador.

No tardan en salir del Bosque, y los recibe la llanura blanca: aquel era territorio de la nieve, que a veces formaba murales imposibles de cruzar, salvo para los mamuts. Por suerte, no ha nevado ni llovido en días, y la nieve apenas alcanza las rodillas de Merlín, y se rompe tan fácilmente como la tierra húmeda. Pueden ver varios senderos abiertos, cada uno dejado por un clan diferente en su camino, y los pueden ver en la lejanía, todos caminando hacia la misma dirección, bajo un cielo tan blanco como el suelo, con un sol anónimo que resplandecía pero que no podía verse.

El camino hacia el Santuario es tranquilo, y libre de nieve. Todos los clanes setari se dirigen hacia allá, y de tanto avanzar, la nieve se funde y deja un sendero de hierba verde oscuro. A lo lejos, puede ver la silueta de los mamuts lanudos que usan algunos clanes grifos para viajar por Quon Tali.

La gran hermandad de la tierra. Los grifos, cazadores de mamuts, jinetes de tigres dientes de sable. Los ciervos, habitantes de los bosques y las grandes soledades. Los draconequus, que viven en las nubes. Los toros y bisontes, que caminaban por el sur de las nieves, y a veces se aventuran cerca del Santuario. Los osos que cruzaban por los pasos abiertos por las montañas. Y a aquel grupo se añadieron los ponis de las tres Estirpes.

Una ballena celestial rompe las nubes, y nada por el aire sobre los asombrados potros. Los adultos gritan y alzan sus cascos, saludándola, y pronto el resto de las ballenas celestiales comienza a flotar junto a ellos, moviendo sus colas como si estuvieran en el agua. Hermosos cetáceos de color celeste y vientre blanquecino, que de vez en cuando suben para respirar nubes y luego siguen avanzando en la misma dirección que los unicornios. Merlín sólo los ha visto en pinturas rupestres.

Un ballenato se separa del grupo y nada en dirección a los Emrys. Reya grita con miedo, y Cryunnos la abraza en un además protector, pero Merlín salta sobre la nieve y no le importa quemarse el pelaje con el frío. Intenta acercarse más al ballenato, de un color tan celeste que parece hecho con el mismo cielo. La cría nada alrededor de él, y sus pequeños ojos negros se cruzan con los ojos verdes de Merlín.

Le parece mirarse a sí mismo en los ojos de aquella criatura. No es más grande que él y crecerá hasta ser más grande que su caverna. Y desea acercarse, cuando dos sonidos cruzan el aire: dos llamados de madre, una unicornio y una ballena llamando a sus crías de regreso con sus grupos.

El potro y el ballenato se miran una última vez antes de regresar con los suyos. Las ballenas celestiales continúan su vuelo, más de una docena de inmensos seres hermosos viajando a las montañas. Y los ponis seguirán su camino hacia la ciudad de madera.

—Oye, Merlín, estás demente —le dice Cryunnos, mientras Reya intenta disimular la vergüenza que le causa haberse asustado—. Las ballenas celestiales..., jamás creí ver una.

—El Espíritu del Fuego sabe que lo respeto y lo quiero —dice Reya, refiriéndose a su espíritu tutelar—. Pero..., sería genial estar apadrinada por el Viento y poder viajar con las ballenas.

—Quizás no sea necesario contar con el apoyo del Espíritu del Viento —dice Merlín, quien está con la mente en otro sitio, volando con el ballenato, pues le parecía que podría flotar simplemente estando cerca de él—. Recuerden lo que dice el chamán, todos somos hijos de Dana.

Cada setari, cada midari y cada hrámico, al nacer, cuenta con el respaldo de uno de los cinco Espíritus Elementales del Fuego, Viento, Tierra, Lluvia y Trueno, el cual se manifiesta justo en el momento cuando emite su primer llanto. Un espíritu tutelar, un padrino que le enseñaría a su ahijado a través de metáforas, a través del baile de una flama en la hoguera, de una brisa peinando sus crines, del tacto del suelo por la mañana, del toque del agua en la tormenta o en un rayo y su retumbante sonido estallando en el horizonte. Merlín fue escogido por el Trueno, cuando nació en un arroyo claro, y un relámpago iluminó el suelo al iniciar su llanto.

Del mismo modo, Cryunnos de la Hoja del Limonero nació sobre una alfombra de hojas a los pies del árbol de limones, y un puñado de barro rodó de las raíces cuando lloró por primera vez, y sus padres supieron que el Espíritu de la Tierra lo guiaría. Reya de las Cien Aves nació en la estación donde los pájaros cantan, y en las montañas de los hrámicos un volcán hizo erupción, tan fuerte que sus padres pudieron ver el fuego mientras ella lloraba, y no les quedó duda alguna de que el Espíritu del Fuego le daba su bendición. Los tres mejores amigos que el clan había visto.

—Conoceremos a las otras tribus —comienza a decir Reya—. Oí que los midari saben hacer música sin tambores, que hacen música con cuerdas atadas a palos, como los arcos, pero con muchas más cuerdas.

—¿De qué sirve un arco con varias cuerdas? —dice riendo Cryunnos—. No puedes lanzar bien la flecha. No, lo que yo quiero conocer es a la tribu hrámica, dicen que manejan el sílex como ningún otro.

—Y nosotros exploramos como ningún otro —dice riendo Merlín—. Será un intercambio divertido. He oído tanto de las otras tribus, seguro ellas saben mucho de nosotros.

—O quizás no saben nada —dice Reya—. Seguro siguen pensando que no sabemos usar el sílex.

—Vamos, nos ven aquí todos los años —dice Cryunnos—. Al menos eso dicen los mayores.

—Aquí es donde intercambian cosas —dice Merlín—. Recuerden las enseñanzas del chamán, lo que nos sobra es lo que otros pueden desear. Aquí los mayores consiguen cosas increíbles que nosotros no hacemos.

—Este será su primera estancia en el Santuario —Rhynn aparece de pronto, sobresaltando a los potros—. Deben saber que no es el sitio donde viven los midari: cada clan ocupa sus propias casas comunales a lo largo de los valles y los glaciares.

—Los midari son celosos respecto al Santuario —dice su padre, Byrnioch, acercándose también—. Nos dejan entrar porque es el punto de encuentro, pero debemos respetar sus reglas.

—Por fortuna, son casi las mismas reglas que las nuestras —dice riendo el chamán Rhynn—. Robar está prohibido, también herir a alguien porque la sangre no puede tocar las paredes ni el suelo. Deben ser amables y respetuosos.

—¿Cómo son los midari, chamán Rhynn? —pregunta feliz Merlín— ¿Son como nosotros los setari?

—Sí y no —respondió el chamán—. Son conscientes de Epona, pero viven de forma..., sofisticada. Les gusta construir casas, y se les da bastante bien. También descubrieron cómo exprimir rocas para extraer el metal que llevan dentro, son buenos en eso.

—No puedes exprimir una roca —dice escéptico Cryunnos—. Ya lo intenté.

—No las exprimen con sus cascos —responde riendo Rhynn—. Sé que usan al Fuego para esa labor, pero los detalles no los conozco. Sí he visto lo que logran: maravillas. Los midari conocen más de una docena de metales distintos, y tienen un uso para cada uno.

—¿Son mejores que la piedra? —pregunta con curiosidad Reya—. Esos metales parecen ser increíbles.

—Son increíbles, verás que brillan como el hielo y son hermosos y duraderos —responde el chamán—. Pero no son superiores. Son más útiles para hacer herramientas, pero jamás serán superiores a las rocas que nos regala el Espíritu de la Tierra. El universo es un tejido perfecto, pequeños ponis, y cada cosa tiene su lugar y su sitio. Todo está unido con todo, y cuando lleguen al Santuario y contemplen las maravillas metálicas, no se olviden que todo fue posible, en primer lugar, a la piedra que la contuvo.

* * *

Jamás vio tantas maravillas.

El camino hacia el Santuario estaba delimitado con pequeñas estructuras de piedras, los llamados Guías, hechos con siete rocas dispuestas de modo que asemejaran a un poni terrestre: una roca ovoide era la cabeza, otra rectangular hacía el cuello, una pesada losa rectangular formaba el cuerpo, y cuatro cilíndricos pilares hacían las patas. Para la cola usaban manojos de fibras vegetales, y se mecían con el viento. Según sus padres, había cinco señalando el camino.

Pudo ver el Santuario cuando el quinto Guía fue superado, sobre la cima de una colina nevada.

Era lo más hermoso que sus ojos de potro habían visto. En la distancia, parecía el caparazón de una tortuga ártica, con torres de madera en vez de las estalagmitas de hielo de aquellas tortugas. Pudo ver los caminos que se acercaban a la ciudad, transitados por los ponis de las tres Tribus, y los senderos abiertos en la nieve parecían el trazado de una telaraña a través de la escarcha. Vio las puertas de piedra, las bellísimas criaturas que los midari domesticaban y que sólo conocía por sus nombres, pero ya con sólo sus nombres se había enamorado de ellas. Vio el resplandor de los metales en las armaduras broncíneas, plateadas y doradas, como un amanecer de tierra, piedra y miel.

—Es bellísimo —susurra el potro cuando la luz del sol se filtra por las nubes, y parece coronar la ciudad con su brillo—. La única ciudad de los ponis en esta tierra.

—Yo no fui capaz de decir nada cuando la vi por primera vez —dice su madre, sonriéndole. Deanagha de los Ojos Marrones está cubierta con la piel de un _castoroides_ , y, acercándose a su hijo, sube la capucha de su abrigo de piel de _purlovia_ —. Espera a ver su interior.

—Tienes que ver a los guerreros con armaduras —le dice su padre—. Amarillas, grises y marrones, nunca has visto nada igual.

—Y recuerda respetar las leyes de los midari —insiste Rhynn—. Sobre todo, en el asunto de no robar, son muy severos con eso.

Contempló sorprendido a los ponis midari. Eran ponis terrestres, y avanzaban hacia el Santuario sobre ingenios de madera tirados por criaturas magníficas, usando ropas de un material distinto a las pieles que usan los setari. Y sobre el cielo, indistinguibles de las águilas, los grises hrámicos.

—¿Qué criatura es aquella? —pregunta señalando a los mamíferos—. No existen en el Bosque Encantado.

—Se llaman yales —dice su madre—. Los midari lograron hermanarse con ellos, como nosotros con los lobos de madera.

La amistad de los unicornios y los lobos de madera era tan antigua como la Gran Migración. Los unicornios setari se entendieron con varias criaturas, pero con ninguna tanto como los lobos de madera. Su amistad fue automática, y desde entonces manadas y clanes convivieron en paz.

—Se ven hermosos —dice feliz Merlín—. Quisiera acercarme a uno.

—Tienes que pedirle permiso a los midari para tocar sus criaturas —le dice Byrnioch—. Eso es muy importante.

—¿Qué son esas cosas que cargan en el lomo? —pregunta curioso Merlín—. Jamás las he visto.

—Las llaman "carretas" —dice su madre—. Se mueven mediante un invento que llaman "la rueda". No entiendo bien cómo funcionan las ruedas, pero estoy casi segura de que un duende las hace girar. Literalmente ellos se divierten dentro de esas cosas.

—Los duendes son muy ingeniosos, laboriosos y divertidos —dice riendo su padre—. No me sorprendería si son ellos quienes las mueven, o todo es un invento de Ba-Dur.

—¿Crees que él estará con nosotros en el Santuario? —pregunta feliz Merlín— ¡Es un _nocker_ genial!

Aparte de los lobos de madera, en el Bosque Encantado existen seres hechos de la propia magia, criaturas para quienes practicar el Arte es tan natural como respirar. Las Tres Tribus suelen llamarlos "El Pueblo Mágico", y todos se llevan bien con los setari: desde los alegres duendes, que surgen desde las sombras para llenar todo de diversión; los festivos elfos, cuya diversión tiene un tinte sombrío, como un ramo de flores secas o una colección de juguetes rotos; y los sabios _nockers_ , quienes no tienen rivales en el campo de la artesanía. No existen fronteras en el Bosque Encantado porque cada uno respeta el espacio del otro.

—Ba-Dur no desperdiciará la oportunidad de presentarnos a todos sus nuevos trabajos —ríe Rhynn—. Le gusta demostrar lo bueno que es.

—Apuesto a que es una herramienta nueva para los midari —dice Byrnioch—. Él disfruta ayudándolos con sus tareas.

Avanzan hasta la entrada, hecha con las quillas de los barcos, enorme estructura que parece pedirle que cruzara. Hay dos guardias, ponis terrestres de un tamaño similar al de los setari comunes. Llevan trajes marrones que parecen de piedra pulida.

—Mira, muchacho, esos son los Guerreros de Bronce —le dice su padre—. El rango más bajo, pero no libre de honor.

—¿Bronce? —pregunta curioso— ¿Qué es eso?

—Uno de los muchos metales que conocen los midari —dice feliz Byrnioch—. Verás que es muy resistente, hace buenas herramientas y armas.

—¿Cuáles son los otros metales que conocen? —pregunta feliz Merlín— ¿Todos viven en las piedras?

—Conocen el bronce, el cobre, el oro, la plata, el necar, la ilenita, el aluminio, y no conozco más —dice su padre—. Y afirman que todos esos están en las piedras.

—De alguna forma lograron domar a los yales, aunque los llaman "centícoros", los _leptobos_ , los dodos, los _plesiadapis_ y tratan a los lobos marsupiales como nosotros a los lobos de madera —explica Byrnioch—. Ellos trabajan para los midari y a cambio, son alimentados.

—Aunque seguro preferirían vivir en la nieve, como sus parientes —bromea Rhynn—. No toques a los lobos marsupiales, de una mordida podrían sacarte un casco. Y es mejor dejarlos en paz.

—¿Por qué los setari no usamos animales como ellos? —pregunta Merlín con curiosidad—. Bueno, sé que los lobos de madera viven con nosotros, pero no los usamos para cargar cosas.

—No es nuestra manera, simplemente —le responde Rhynn—. A nosotros nos gusta el esfuerzo, valoramos las cosas que logra un unicornio con sus cascos.

—A los ponis terrestres le gusta exprimir todas las capacidades de las cosas que conocen —le explica su madre—. Y eso no es malo, es su manera de hacer las cosas, pero no pueden cargar todo, ni tienen la fuerza para tirar y levantar las cosas que desean. Por eso necesitan a los animales que domaron, porque ellos solos no son capaces de hacer funcionar sus artefactos.

—Son listos, pero me gusta más nuestra manera —dice su padre—. Es más activa.

Cuando se acercan, Merlín logra ver un yal. Es la criatura más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, y aún está a varios metros de distancia. Hay algo en el yal que recuerda a las cabras y también a las ovejas, un ser tan alto que su padre podría correr por debajo de su lanuda barriga, y su cuerno no la rozaría. Es largo, tanto como tres ponis, cubierto de una suave lana más delgada que la de una oveja, pero más larga que la de una cabra común, un pelaje sedoso que se notaba muy agradable. Merlín corre para poder verlo de cerca, y el yal alza la vista: un rostro mofletudo en una cabeza alargada, pero de hocico estrecho y con una pequeña barba en el extremo, y con dos cuernos rugosos, que se movían como flexibles ramas a voluntad del animal.

Los ojos grises del yal chocan con los ojos verdes de Merlín. El impacto es tal que debe frenar, y es el animal quien se acerca con cuidado, pisando la nieve con sus pezuñas hendidas en dos, muy diferentes a los cascos de los ponis. El maravillado potro simplemente lo observa acercarse, mientras los maestros del yal, un semental y una yegua de color crema y crines marrones, seguramente hermanos que caminan detrás de él. La mirada..., es tan parecida a la del ballenato celestial, y Merlín piensa que todos los animales del mundo deben compartir el mismo bello corazón. El yal acerca su rostro hacia él, y con cuidado, como si el animal fuese un objeto frágil, Merlín estira su casco y lo toca, confirmando su anterior impresión sobre la suavidad de su pelaje.

—Son más bellos de cerca —les dice Merlín a sus padres— ¿Qué tareas pueden hacer?

—Pues todas —le dice alegre el semental terrestre—. Es mucho más fuerte que nosotros, y creo que también más listo.

—Y mucho más rápido —dice la hembra midari—. Corre el doble de rápido que un poni, y aguanta el triple de tiempo caminando o corriendo.

—¡Eso es genial! —dice feliz, y el yal berrea como si compartiera su alegría— ¿Puedo montarlo?

—Él es un poco viejo y no sé si te acepte en su espalda —dice el semental—. Pero seguro encontrarás un becerro que estará encantado de llevarte en su lomo.

—Amo los animales que aquí tienen —dice feliz— ¿Cómo domaron al dodo?

—Fue fácil, en realidad —dice el semental—. Como imagino que ya has visto, no le temen al poni.

—Y con los lobos marsupiales fue igual a como ustedes domaron a los lobos de madera —le explica la yegua, sonriendo—. En eso nuestras tribus se parecen.

—Merlín, me encanta que lleves bien con los animales midari —dice feliz Rhynn—. Pero te perderás el interior de la ciudad. Vamos.

—¡Enseguida! —dice él, feliz—. Hasta pronto, señores midari, hasta pronto, adorables criaturas.

—Hasta pronto, potro de los setari —dice el semental, tranquilo—. Disfruta tu primera vez en el Santuario, y ten cuidado con los lobos marsupiales.

—También con los dodos, aunque no lo parezca, picotean fuerte —dice la yegua, sonriéndole—. Buena suerte.

—La tendré, muchas gracias por enseñarme —dice feliz Merlín—. Que el Espíritu del Trueno los proteja.

El pequeño potro se aleja, en dirección a la ciudad, dando pequeños saltos. Ver a los centícoros lo había animado como pocas cosas antes. Es algo increíble.

—Las criaturas de los midari son geniales —dice feliz—. Quisiera aprender a manejarlas.

—Pues tienes que ser un midari o un setari del norte para domesticarlos —dice Rhynn riendo—. Sería divertido.

—Entonces yo seré un setari así —dijo sonriendo el unicornio—. Voy a ser un jinete de centícoros.

—Merlín el encantador —se ríe Reya—. Eso tengo que verlo.

—¿Y domarás un lobo marsupial? —pregunta divertido Cryunnos—. Esas criaturas no van con los unicornios, sino que pertenecen a los ponis terrestres.

—Todas las criaturas pueden ser amistosas —dice Merlín—. Podemos ganarnos la confianza de todos. Los Emreis podrían domar toda clase de animales.

—Eso suena demasiado increíble —dice Reya—. Nuestra labor no es estar en los llanos, esa es labor de otros clanes y otros ponis.

—Los centícoros no soportarían estar en nuestras cavernas —le dice Rhynn—. Apenas soportan el bosque.

—Entonces quizás deba vivir en las fronteras del bosque —dice él—. Así estaré cerca de ambos.

—Buena idea —dice riendo Crynnos—. Quizás yo también pueda domar centícoros.

—Y yo un lobo marsupial —dice Reya—. Son animales hermosos.

—A mí me encantan —dice Merlín—. Son adorables.

—No me importaría adoptar a unos cuantos —dice riendo Reya—. Vamos a explorar esta ciudad.

* * *

El Santuario los inundó de maravillas.

Donde mirasen había cosas increíbles. Talleres donde alfareros y carpinteros convertían la arcilla y la madera en objetos increíbles, herramientas maravillosas, tan diferentes a las herramientas de sílex hechas por los setari. Comida deliciosa por donde pudiesen ver: heno, avena, panes horneados, tan distintos a las masas crudas y papillas que los setari acostumbran a hacer; frutas de olor encantador; miel; bebidas hechas con pulpas de frutas o leche de _leptobos_. ¡Juguetes! ¡Había juguetes extraordinarios! Un _elasmotherium_ hecho con pelaje de _elasmotherium_ real; figuras de guerreros hechas de madera y pintadas con tintes naturales, imitando a los guerreros de Bronce, Plata y Oro; figuras de animales hechas de arcilla o resina; pequeñas hachas de hueso forradas en lana para hacerlas inofensivas; y lo que más impresionaba a Merlín, todo tipo de carros, desde pequeños carritos que cabían en sus cascos, hasta carros más grandes, donde él podría subirse y empujarlo con magia, o tirar él mismo y cargar el carro con sus cosas.

Las ruedas, las magníficas ruedas que podían girar cuanto tiempo quisiera. Nada lo maravillaba tanto como esos discos. Podría haberse quedado todo el día viéndolas girar.

Sus padres les entregaron varios objetos para poder intercambiarlos por objetos que ellos desearan. Herramientas de sílex, piedras de colores, cuentas brillantes de vidrio y obsidiana, madera del Bosque Encantado, plumas de distintas aves, herramientas, y en el caso de Reya, un dodo. El pájaro estaba tranquilo, como era normal en aquellas aves, tan acostumbrados a los ponis que no los veían como amenazas.

—Jamás había visto tantas maravillas —dice feliz Merlín, una vez han recorrido el mercado— ¡Miren como huele!

Los tres amigos se detienen frente a un puesto que vende frutas picadas con piel y frutas cocidas, atendido por una yegua terrestre. Ambos aromas los envuelven y es una poderosa tentación para los tres. Pero están indecisos, pues si ellos pudieran, se llevarían todas las cosas del mercado.

—Debe saber tan bien como se huele —dice feliz Cryunnos—. Podemos intercambiarlo.

—Hagamos un equipo —propone Reya—. Que cada uno entregue una parte de sus cosas.

—¿Crees que nos alcance? —dice Merlín—. Se ve costoso.

—Tal vez —dice Cryunnos—. Sólo acercándose a preguntar lo sabremos. Esas frutas huelen delicioso, algunas no las conozco.

—Bueno, vamos a conocerlas entonces —dice riendo Merlín—. Quiero almorzar como midari, se ve que comen bien.

—Hasta acá llega el olor de la miel —dice encantada Reya—. Ya quiero comer.

—No parece ser la misma miel que consumimos nosotros —dice Cryunnos—. Ni siquiera sus frutas lo son.

—Sí, todo es distinto aquí —dice Merlín—. Todo es hermoso.

Ceden una piedra de moler, dos trozos de jade del tamaño de sus cascos, un martillo, una pieza de madera de roble y un cuenco de arcilla, y a cambio reciben una fuente repleta de frutas cubiertas de miel y una pequeña olla con frutas hervidas en su jugo. No logran contenerse y comienzan a comer a puñados, ignorando los cubiertos que la yegua midari les entrega. Los midari lo ven y ríen un poco, saben cómo son sus hermanos setari y el camino que eligieron sus clanes.

—Es lo mejor que he comido —dice satisfecho Merlín—. Los midari sí que saben vivir.

—Más bien, ellos saben cocinar —dice riendo Cryunnos—. Que deliciosas frutas.

—Sí, son muy buenas —dice Reya—. Y no nos costó mucho, nos queda para conseguir muchas más cosas.

—Yo quiero uno de esos carros —dice Merlín—. Son lo más bello que he visto.

—Yo quiero una lanza de juguete —dice Cryunnos—. Ya debo empezar a practicar mi oficio.

—Pues no sé en qué invertir mis cosas —dice Reya—. Todo aquí me gusta.

—Y a mí igual me encanta todo —dice Merlín, saltando de la emoción—. Sólo mira esos objetos con ruedas, son el mejor invento que he visto.

—No se comparan a las herramientas de toda la vida —dice Cryunnos—. Me gustan más los objetos que nos pueden enseñar nuestras profesiones.

—Y a mí me encantan esas figuras de animales —dice Reya, indecisa—. No sé qué llevar.

—No te preocupes, sé que al final sabrás qué hacer —dice Merlín—. Eres la más lista de los tres.

—Sólo es más lista que tú —le dice Cryunnos—. Yo soy muy inteligente.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes —se ríe Reya—. Prácticamente eres tan astuto como un dodo.

Los tres amigos se separan y buscan por el mercado midari las cosas que más les gustan. La mente de Reya gira en torno a criaturas, la de Cryunnos alrededor de oficios, y la de Merlín está centrada en juguetes y ruedas. Y tienen un puñado de objetos que intercambiar.

Así, después de un par de horas, se reúnen, cargados de tesoros. Reya trae figuras de todas las criaturas conocidas por los ponis: osos, lobos, ballenas, _elasmotherium_ , mamuts, y un largo etcétera; Cryunnos trae equipos de cazador y de recolector; y Merlín, él adquirió un carrito que puede arrastrar atándolo a su cuerpo, y ahí lleva sus juguetes y otros carros de menor tamaño. Y aún quedan algunos objetos de los que traían para cambiar.

—Fue un buen intercambio —dice alegre Merlín—. Somos buenos negociadores.

Un zorzal se detiene sobre un edificio y parece mirarlos con impaciencia. Reya sonríe y le ofrece un puñado de semillas. El ave vuela y picotea algunos granos.

—Te llevas muy bien con los animales —le dice Cryunnos—. Eres increíble.

—Es sólo uno de mis muchos talentos —dice Reya feliz—. Tú también podrías llevarte bien con ellos.

Ella continúa avanzando, y por eso no ve cómo el unicornio se sonroja, tanto que llega a estar más rojo que el fuego de las antorchas que permanecen siempre encendidas. Merlín sí se percata y se ríe, y aplaudiría, pero su amigo está demasiado cerca y podría enojarlo. Piensa que sus dos amigos hacen una buena pareja, como sus padres, y está convencido que se casarán tras pasar los Primeros Rituales.

—Si que estás bien aprovisionado —bromea Rhynn, acercándose apoyado en un bastón nuevo, hecho de uno de los metales que manejan los midari—. Las ruedas. Cuando era potro también me impresionaron.

—Son geniales —dice feliz Merlín—. Podríamos usarlas para mejorar nuestra vida.

—Los midari tienen una palabra para ponis que se dedican a eso —dice Rhynn—. Los llaman "inventores" y les respetan.

—Esa palabra suena divertida —dice riendo Reya—. Los midari tienen palabras que nunca escuché.

—Pero me encantan —dice Merlín—. Las usaré yo también, "inventor" es un oficio que puedo dominar.

—Dile a tus amigos que vengan —dice Rhynn—. Es hora de que pasen por su primera prueba. Deben revivir el gran viaje.

Hablaba como si la prueba no fuera la gran cosa, pero era típico de Rhynn decir cosas importantes con la ligereza de un potro hablando de juguetes. Hacía parecer que nada en el mundo era complicado. Los tres amigos siguieron a su chamán por el Santuario.

Y lo que vieron no podía ser sorprendente. En medio de un círculo de menhires, estaba suspendido un barco de madera. Fue la primera vez que Merlín veía uno, alargado como una serpiente, pero con su rostro elevándose tan elegantemente como la cabeza de un cisne. Totalmente de madera, tan largo como un _deinosuchus_ , sujeto por cuerdas que se unían a cada uno de los menhires.

Subieron junto a otros potros, de las otras Tribus: potros terrestres de los midari, orgullosos y con el rostro pintado con amarillo; potros pegaso de los hrámicos, todos grises y de crines negras, serios como la roca, pintados con líneas azules; y habían potros unicornios de todos los clanes setari, incluso de los norteños Sparkle, los unicornios que aprendieron de los draconequus y levantaron castillos de piedra. Se veían raros, con sus ropas verdes, distintas al rojo que identificaba al resto de los setari, y que se plasmaba en forma de pintura roja en sus rostros. El clan Sparkle no pintaba sus rostros y eso los hacía diferentes incluso de los midari, y Merlín prefirió mantenerse alejado.

 _"Nunca he visto a nadie que rechace pintarse con los colores de su tribu"._

Ninguna historia cuenta por qué cada tribu escogió su color, simplemente los usaban sin cuestionarse por qué. Para los midari era el amarillo, y les gustaba tanto que no sólo lo usaban en sus cuerpos, sino en sus ropas; para los hrámicos era el azul, al igual que el cielo cuando los mares de nubes no lo ocultan, y que los pegasos pueden observar fácilmente en sus montañas; y los setari se identificaron con el rojo, y lo usaban también sobre sus lobos de madera. Los Sparkle, sin embargo, eran diferentes a todos, y jamás aparecían en los relatos de los Emreis, a diferencia de otros clanes como los Croods.

—Están locos —un potro terrestre, de color castaño, ojos grises y crin color chocolate, camina a su lado—. Los Sparkle apenas aceptan participar en nuestras tradiciones.

—Es la primera vez que los veo, creía que solo eran un mito —dice el unicornio—. Soy Merlín de Emreis, ¿Y tú?

—Soy Aldebarán de Tauro —responde con una sonrisa confiada—. Cuando crezca, seré el nuevo Guerrero de Oro, como él.

Señala a un gigantesco midari que trae encima una armadura dorada, con algunos pinchos en hombros y articulaciones, y un caso con dos cuernos similares a los de los leptobos. Merlín apenas ha visto una docena de guerreros dorados, en comparación con los guerreros de las armaduras broncíneas. Algo escuchó de Rhynn sobre los doce clanes midari: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, y que sólo uno de cada clan era escogido para cargar con el más alto honor y la más alta responsabilidad.

—¿Es un gran honor para tu clan usar la armadura dorada? —pregunta el unicornio, y el terrestre se ríe— ¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Rayos, por supuesto! —ríe Aldebarán—. Digo, ¿Cuántos ponis ves que usan armaduras doradas? El sueño de todo midari es ser un Guerrero de Oro.

—¿Cómo obtienen el oro? —pregunta Merlín—. Sé que es uno de esos metales que tu tribu conoce, pero no sé mucho más.

—El oro es creado con la bendición de los Espíritus de la Lluvia y del Trueno —explica el potro terrestre llamado Aldebarán—. Tienes que buscarlo en los arroyos y los ríos.

—El chamán de mi clan dice que los metales nacen de la tierra —le dice Merlín, algo confundido—. No entiendo.

—No miente, los metales nacen de la tierra, pero para formarse requieren de otras fuerzas —comienza a explicar Aldebarán—. El Trueno y la Lluvia convencen a la Tierra de crear el oro. La plata nace por pedido del Viento. El bronce es el ahijado del Fuego.

—Todo esto de los metales muy complicado —dice confundido Merlín—. Prefiero los árboles.

—Yo también los quiero, pero los metales hacen todo más fácil —dice Aldebarán—. Ambas cosas son apreciadas por igual entre los midari.

—Creo que los setari también podríamos apreciarlas —dice riendo Merlín—. Son buenas cuando se unen.

—Y que lo digas —responde feliz Aldebarán—. Juntos hacen herramientas increíbles.

—Llevaré algunas conmigo —dice Merlín—. Creo que me serán muy útiles.

—Pues eso depende —dice Aldebarán— ¿Qué quieres ser?

—Quiero ser un buscador —responde Merlín sin dudar ni un segundo—. Recorreré todos los territorios conocidos y desconocidos.

—Pues si quieres hacer eso, te aconsejo un morral de cuero —dice riendo Aldebarán—. Son muy resistentes, y te sirve principalmente para guardar cosas.

—Cuando bajemos, quiero ver uno —dice Merlín— ¿Qué tan resistente es?

—Los mejores resisten golpes y cosas así —explica Aldebarán—. Es una buena inversión.

—Ya lo imagino —dice riendo Merlín—. Tienen inventos geniales.

—Y eso que no has visto nada aún —bromea Aldebarán—. Espera a ver el planetario.

—¿Tienen un planetario? —dice asombrado Merlín— ¿Con todas las lunas de Júpiter?

—Ojalá tuviéramos todas —ríe Aldebarán—. No están todas sus lunas, pero sí tiene a todos los planetas, lunas importantes y asteroides de gran tamaño, te encantará.

—Con solo lo que me cuentas, ya me encanta —dice feliz Merlín— ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

—Cuando pasemos esta prueba —dice Aldebarán— ¿Ensayaste para la canción del desembarco?

—Quiero que salga de la mejor forma posible —dice Merlín—. Ensayé toda la noche.

—Yo también, incluso quería traer tambores, pero me dijeron que no sería necesario —dice Aldebarán— ¿En tu tribu usan instrumentos musicales?

—Un poco —responde riendo Merlín—. El chamán tiene uno, pero preferimos usar nuestros cuerpos.

—Están más avanzados que los hrámicos —bromea Aldebarán—. Ellos ni siquiera usan tambores.

Dejan de hablar abruptamente, cuando son rodeados por una extraña niebla, y de pronto, la ciudad es reemplazada por un mar abierto. Los unicornios reconocen el hechizo apenas lo usan: una ilusión, hechizo usado bastante en las cavernas. Los terrestres y pegasos se calman un poco.

—Bueno, creo que eran literales cuando decían que íbamos a revivir el desembarco —dice Reya—. Es una buena ilusión, casi siento el viento como si fuera viento marino.

—Nunca he visto el mar, pero reconozco uno cuando lo veo —dice riendo Merlín—. Va a ser muy divertido.

—No saben de lo que se pierden, el mar es hermoso —dice Aldebarán—. Hay uno en el Bosque Encantado, cuando sean mayores podrán conocerlo.

—Yo quiero conocerlo ahora —dice Reya, observando algunos delfines saltando— ¿Tiene estos mismos animales?

—Esos no están en el Mar Interior —dice Aldebarán—. Pero hay otras criaturas muy divertidas de ver. Hay tortugas, hermosas tortugas gigantes.

—¿Cómo esa? —dice Reya, señalando un quelonio que nada cerca del barco—. Espero que sean más grandes.

—Estas son ilusiones —dice Aldebarán—. No se comparan con un animal real.

—Tienes razón —dice feliz Merlín, imaginando cómo sería saltar al agua en medio de la ilusión conjurada por los setari—. Nada se compara a los animales de verdad.

—Es cierto, la diferencia se nota bastante —dice Reya—. Los antepasados si que tuvieron suerte, ¿Qué animales habría en Lukomorié?

—Pues seguro pájaros, y por eso hoy nos adornamos con las plumas de las aves de Quon Tali —dice Cryunnos, acercándose—. Y tal vez igual había mastodontes.

—Vamos, Lukomorié seguro era muy distinto a Quon Tali —dice Merlín—. Tal vez ahí los animales eran gigantes.

—Quizás debamos regresar a Lukomorié algún día —dice Merlín—. Debe ser genial volver a la tierra de nuestros antepasados.

—No lo sé —dice Reya—. Nos fuimos por una buena razón.

—Yo creo que hasta los que nos arrebataron el Primer Hogar deben haberse cansado del odio y las batallas —dice Merlín—. Quizás podríamos ser amigos, nuevos aliados.

—Eres demasiado dulce, mi amigo —se ríe Reya—. Podemos ser amigos de los grifos sin problemas, porque también están en paz con la naturaleza. Los invasores no lo estaban.

—Sí, no podemos confiar en quienes nos echaron de nuestro propio hogar hace tantas generaciones —dice Aldebarán—. De hecho, creo que deberíamos ir a recuperarlo.

—No creo que sea necesario, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —responde Merlín—. Este es nuestro nuevo hogar.

—También lo era Lukomorié, y eso a los alicornios no les importó —dice Aldebarán—. Hablar de paz está bien cuando sabes que el otro también tiene buenas intenciones.

—Yo creo que valdría la pena hablar con los invasores —dice Merlín—. Nos guste o no, ellos ya hicieron de Lukomorié su hogar.

—Eres extraño —le dice Aldebarán, riendo un poco—. Me caes muy bien.

—Suelen decirme eso —bromea Merlín—. Dicen también que parezco ser alguien muy confiable.

—Esa es la verdad, Merlín es adorable —dice riendo Reya—. Es un gran amigo, es divertido.

—Apenas lo conozco y es cierto —dice Aldebarán—. Debemos seguir viéndonos después de pasar esta prueba.

Los potros se ríen y se preparan para sentir cómo fue el desembarco. Los potros de todas las Tribus caminan de un lado a otro del barco, tranquilos, pero los Sparkle se ven incómodos. No es su lugar, sus rostros sin pintar destacan demasiado entre los rostros de otros potros.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta amistoso Merlín, acercándose a un potro de color blanco y crin azul—. Yo soy Merlín, del clan Emreis.

—Yo soy Shining Armor —contesta el unicornio, que viste una espléndida tela verde de un material que no reconoce—. Del clan Sparkle, es un placer conocerte.

Merlín conocía todo lo que se decía de ellos. Pero lejos de sentir rechazo, sentía mucha curiosidad. Quería conocer sus hogares de piedra, sus "castillos", una palabra que no conocía, y que parecía simbolizar algo genial.

—No te quedes tan solo, ven con nosotros —dice alegre Merlín—. Como vez, todos estamos pasando por esto por primera vez.

—Sí, no tengas miedo —dice amistosa Reya—. Queremos hablar contigo, seguro los Sparkle tienen muchas cosas que contar.

—Y-yo no tengo mucho que contar —tartamudea Shining Armor—. Apenas sé por qué estamos aquí.

—¿Tus padres no te contaron sobre la Gran Migración? —pregunta Reya—. Nosotros podemos contarlo todo.

—Nos servirá para ensayar —dice feliz Merlín—. Acércate, será divertido.

Comenzó a narrar, y algo tuvo su voz, o su forma de relatar aquella historia, que pronto los demás potros se reunieron a su alrededor. Primero fue un fornido potro pegaso, un hrámico sin duda, pintado con rayas azules y que ya tenía una marca de esclavitud, la forma inequívoca de tres plumas negras. Luego llegó una potra midari, de color marrón y crin color crema, de hermosos ojos grises, sin marca de esclavitud aún.

—Hablas como un chamán, pero tu voz es como la de un bardo —dice alegre la yegua, en cuanto él acaba su narración—. Mi nombre es Mjolnir, Epona debe sentirse orgullosa de ti.

—Yo soy Krahut Endacak —dice el pegaso hrámico—. Había oído que los setari guardaban las historias de nuestra raza.

—Es cierto, aunque algunos se especializan en otras cosas —dice Merlín—. Los Emreis somos tejedores de cestas y exploradores.

—Los habitantes de las cuevas —dice Shining Armor, aunque su mente parece estar en otra parte, reflexionando— ¿Tu clan recuerda por qué los Sparkle nos separamos de los demás?

—No es algo que nos hayan contado —responde Reya—. Pero no es algo que pueda importar ahora.

—Sí, estás reviviendo el desembarco, es lo importante —dice Aldebarán— ¿Tu clan recuerda alguna canción? ¿El homenaje a Epona?

—Esa canción la conoce todo el mundo —dice alegre Mjolnir—. La conoces, ¿verdad? Canta con nosotros.

—N-no sé si sea buena idea —responde avergonzado Shining—. No tengo buena voz.

—Ninguno la tiene —dice riendo Aldebarán—. Por eso cantamos en grupo.

—Comencemos —dice Reya—. Antes de que comience el desembarco y tengamos que volver a casa.

Merlín es quien inicia la canción. Su voz se eleva como la espuma del mar, y el barco comienza a moverse por el oleaje. Se siente muy real, tanto que Reya sujeta el casco de Cryunnos por la impresión, y eso causa que se sonroje bastante, y que Merlín tratase de evitar reírse.

 _En la costa lejana, siguiendo un águila zarpó_ _  
la flota de tres pueblos, y ella nos guió._ _  
Domadora de bestias,_ _  
de los ponis diosa suprema,_ _  
la dama de mis historias,_ _  
comedora de zanahorias._ _  
Las cosechas bendices con tu lluvia y amor,_ _  
nuestras vidas alegras con la luna y el sol._

Aldebarán y Mjolnir comienzan a saltar en perfecta coordinación, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, un modo de danza bastante usado por los midari. Krahut agita sus alas, sin elevarse, y aquello ayuda a crear una melodía. Merlín, Cryunnos y Reya golpean con sus cascos delanteros la cubierta del barco, imitando el ritmo de la canción. Shining Armor, de su túnica, levita con magia una pequeña flauta, y su dulce melodía parece el canto de un ave.

 _Dama de los truenos y las tormentas,_ _  
Con casco de hierro, apagas estrellas._ _  
Siempre nos observas._ _  
Brilla la nieve como las perlas,_ _  
A tu voluntad crecen las siembras._ _  
Todo está en paz..._ _  
si alegre estás._ _  
Mas, si hacemos mal..._ _  
traes la tempestad._

Aquello parece llamar los vientos. Empieza a soplar con fuerza, haciendo que el barco comienza a tambalearse, y los cielos se cubren de nubes negras. Es sólo una ilusión, pero se siente tan real que Reya grita, y la música se interrumpe repentinamente. Los potros observan el océano, y las olas salpican con fuerza, mojándolos de verdad. Shining es el que está más aterrado de todos, sin embargo, Krahut y Mjolnir están tranquilos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Mjolnir, confundida al ver que nadie más está siguiendo con la música— ¡Cantemos!

—No le teman a un poco de agua —dice Krahut—. En las montañas es peor, cae agua con nieve.

—¿No ves que viene una tempestad? —dice Shining, aterrado, intentando aferrarse al mástil— ¡Una tempestad en el mar! ¡Ni siquiera había navegado antes!

—Y no lo has hecho, esto es una ilusión —dice Mjlonir—. Esto no es agua de verdad, divirtámonos. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué otra oportunidad tendremos para cantar en una tempestad? Aprovechemos ahora.

—¡Ella tiene razón! —dice feliz Merlín— ¡Ven, Shining Armor! ¡Ven, Reya! ¡Ninguno caerá por la borda! Y si alguien cae, yo lo atraparé.

Un trueno rompe las nubes negras, y Shining grita aún más fuerte que Reya, ambos igualmente aterrados, asustados. Pero Mjolnir y Krahut están tranquilos, y Merlín está estallando de felicidad. Pues en ese trueno reconoce a su Espíritu Elemental, su protectora, la que guía y le enseña. Y le está dando el beneplácito de cantar, de seguir haciendo una fiesta en aquella tormenta, y corre hasta la proa del barco para entonar la parte que falta de la canción.

 _Invocas las nubes, llueve a tu voluntad,_ _  
pero si te irritas, tu furia es la del volcán._ _  
Las zanahorias son para ti_ _  
si nos perdonas al fin._ _  
Danos tu amistad_ _  
y calma la tempestad._

Cae otro trueno, como si quisiera resaltar las palabras de Merlín. Mjolnir y Krahut son los únicos que continúan su canto, pues Shining Armor no se suelta del mástil, y Cryunnos trata de calmar a Reya, que, aunque está asustada, no lo está tanto como el unicornio blanco. Entonces, ven una gaviota volar sobre ellos, y las nubes comenzaron a tomar una de las formas de una de las representaciones de Epona: una yegua con el cabello revuelto, junto con un martillo y una llave de apriete, herramienta muy usada por los midari para sus obras.

—Epona en realidad no se ve así —dice Mjolnir—. se ve más hermosa, y aunque sí usa martillos y llaves, prefiere que la dibujen con zanahorias, le encantan las zanahorias, como a todo el mundo.

—¿Crees que a Epona le moleste mucho? —dice Merlín—. Tal vez la estamos haciendo enojar más y más cada día.

—A Epona no le debe molestar, después de todo, intentan honrarla así —dice sonriendo—. Miren, ¿Acaso veo a Quon Tali en el horizonte?

—Yo no quiero abrir los ojos —grita Shining Armor—. Avísenme cuando acabe la ilusión.

—¿Por dónde la ves? —pregunta Aldebarán—. Sólo veo nubes.

—¡Está por allá! —grita animado Merlín—. Fíjate en el horizonte, fíjate muy bien.

Al principio, no logran ver nada más que olas, nada más que las aletas del megalodón o la figura de los _basilosaurus_ saltando sobre el agua. En las cavernas, habían visto los dibujos que los Primeros Ponis en llegar a Quon Tali hicieron sobre las criaturas del Gran Océano: tiburones, delfines, peces, el gigantesco megalodón, el poderoso _basilosaurus_ , el _liopleurodon_ capaz de partir barcos con sus fauces, los _nothosaurus_ de las costas, los _elasmosaurus_ de largos cuellos, la inmensa tortuga _archelon_. Las ilusiones son nítidas, y Merlín siente ganas de saltar para nadar con las criaturas, pero sus amigos están más interesados en llegar a la costa y acabar así con la simulación.

—¿Cuánto falta? —grita aterrado Shining Armor—. Ya quiero bajarme.

—Queda poco, tranquilo —dice riendo Merlín—. Será genial.

—Cantaremos todos la canción del desembarco —dice animada Mjolnir—. La canción del inmigrante que llegó de Lukomorié y fue aceptado en Quon Tali.

—Y seguro seguiremos cantando juntos muchas veces más —dice Aldebarán—. Somos amigos que se conocieron en un gran ritual que une a las tres tribus cada año.

—Me encanta como lo dicen —responde feliz Merlín—. Ustedes son geniales, cuando sea buscador estaré siempre visitando sus tribus.

Una brisa comienza a soplar detrás de ellos, y el barco se acerca suavemente hacia la costa. Merlín sabe que todo es una ilusión y no le importa: el viento se siente real, como cuando sopla entre los árboles del Bosque Encantado y saluda la entrada de sus cavernas; incontables criaturas de los océanos saltan alrededor de ellos, criaturas cuyos ojos son más grandes que el propio barco, y que aterran a la mayoría de los otros potros, pero no a él. No tiene mucha edad, pero ya sabe que nunca podrá hallar fealdad en ninguna criatura, pues le parece reconocer a los Dragones Aspecto en la piel de las criaturas, casi puede sentir en el ambiente los cinco Espíritus: el Viento empujando su barco, el Trueno animándolo desde el cielo, la Lluvia cayendo y rebalsando el océano, la Tierra que dio a luz la madera con la que se hizo el barco, y el Fuego ardiendo dentro de él, haciéndolo saltar de la emoción.

Y grita de felicidad con cada relámpago y trueno, casi quiere saltar al agua. Shining grita de terror, mientras Cryunnos consuela a Reya para apagar su temor. En la costa, puede ver los pinos, los árboles de hoja perenne que los saludan a todos.

Y Mjolnir está tan tranquila como él. no está asustada, e incluso parece desear quedarse en el barco y recorrer el Gran Océano. Está junto a él en la proa, y ambos observan felices cómo la costa se acerca.

—He visto cosas bellas, pero todo esto... —susurra Merlín—. No sé qué decir, es hermoso.

—Y hay cosas más hermosas en el mundo real —dice la potra terrestre, a su lado—. Hay polillas nocturnas, tan blancas como la nieve, luciérnagas que parecen estar hechas de luz pura de estrellas. Verás belleza en cada rincón.

—Lo sé —dice Merlín, sonriendo un poco—. por eso seré un buscador, y encontraré toda esa belleza por todo el mundo.

—Merlín el buscador —dice ella, como si reflexionara cada palabra—. Suena increíble.

—Tan increíble como seguro se oirá tu nombre —dice feliz Merlín— ¿Qué oficio deseas seguir? No conozco las que tienen, pero no deben ser muy distintas a las de los setari.

—Ya elegí el oficio perfecto para mí —contesta ella riendo—. Cultivar zanahorias.

—Es un gran oficio, aunque hay mucho que no sé de los agricultores —dice Merlín—. Mi tribu no cultiva bien, prefiere recolectar.

—Verás que es muy fácil —le dice la potra—. Todo se trata de equilibrio, ni mucha agua, ni muy poca, tampoco exponerlo demasiado a los vientos.

—Eso es un poco complicado en una cueva —dice Merlín—. Entiendo por qué ustedes viven al aire libre, pueden cuidar bien de sus plantas.

—Y también podemos comerlas —dice ella riendo—. Supongo que has probado lo que cultivamos los midari.

—Sí, de hecho, me encantan sus verduras —dice feliz Merlín—. Se intercambian varias por pocas pieles.

—Es más fácil cuidar y cosechar las plantas que cazar —dice la potra terrestre—. Creo que el intercambio es justo.

—Bueno, si nuestros padres creen que es justo, debe serlo —dice Merlín—. Quisiera poder venir a verte más seguido, ahora que sé cómo llegar.

—¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a hacer todo el recorrido? —dice riendo la potra terrestre—. Es un largo camino.

—Creo que vale la pena —dice Merlín—. Es decir, vengo a verte.

Ella sonríe, y por alguna razón, al potro unicornio le parece que llega la primavera al barco. Las olas los van acercando, y Krahut trata de convencer a Shining Armor de abrir los ojos, pues ni siquiera Reya está tan aterrada. De hecho, la unicornio de crin roja observa a Shining con algo de vergüenza ajena, ya que su miedo fue espantado al ver la calma de Merlín..., y también, por verlo junto a Mjolnir, una yegua terrestre que apenas estaban conociendo, y con quien conversaba como si fueran amigos que se conocen de toda la vida. Un sentimiento que nunca sintió antes nace en su estómago, algo parecido a una repulsión, cuando ve a la potra terrestre junto a su amigo. Camina hacia ambos, intentando parecer tranquila.

—Ya vamos a desembarcar —dice la unicornio—. Estoy emocionada.

—Me alegra que se te pasara el miedo —dice riendo Merlín—. Tenemos que afinar nuestras gargantas para cantar una vez más.

A la proa se acerca Aldebarán, quien, aunque está algo nervioso, al menos se controla mejor que Shining Armor. Y Cryunnos se acerca también, aunque con un sentimiento extraño en su estómago, algo como una repulsión, al ver que Reya prefiere ir con Merlín a estar con él. Krahut, por su parte, intenta hacer que Shining Armor deje de aferrarse al mástil, pues le está pareciendo penoso que sienta tanto pánico, llegando a la costa.

—Mira, Shining —dice él—. Los _tingmiatornis_ están acompañando al barco, ¿Los habías visto antes?

—No, y realmente no los estás viendo tú —dice el unicornio—. Todo esto es una ilusión.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué tienes miedo? —dice el pegaso—. Nada es real, pero es lo que vieron los abuelos de nuestros abuelos. Y no creo que tu antepasado cruzó el Gran Océano con los ojos cerrados.

Shining Armor comienza a abrirlos, con una sensación muy parecida a la vergüenza, y puede ver las aves _tingmiatornis_ , grandes pájaros con dientes, con una forma que recuerda a un cormorán con alas y cuello de gaviota. Hermosas aves de plumaje oscuro y dientes aserrados que habitan en las costas de Quon Tali, y sonríe olvidando su miedo. Pero parece regresar cuando aparece, sobre la cubierta del barco, la inmensa sombra del _pelagornis_ , un albatros gigante, tan grande que genera la impresión de poder levantar a un poni adulto, y con dos alas tan largas como el propio barco. Pero intenta aferrarse a la certeza de que no es real, y el _pelagornis_ vuela junto a ellos, cantando los sonidos de las aves marinas con su pico dentado, y Shining Armor nota que Krahut no deja de sonreír.

—Las aves son lo más bello que hay en el mundo —dice el pegaso—. Los Titanes Roc, Señores de los Cielos, que puedes ver en las montañas, grandes como las ballenas celestiales. Los pequeños colibríes que caben en el casco de un bebé. Y las águilas, que le enseñaron todo a los hrámicos.

—Los Sparkle aprecian los halcones y las palomas —dice Shining Armor—. Nunca imaginé que existieran aves tan grandes.

—Hay aves gigantescas, algunas más grandes que los dragones —dice Krahut—. El mundo está lleno de animales hermosos.

—Dicen que en Quon Tali no existían seres de ese tamaño —dice Adlebarán—. Tal vez los antepasados se asustaron como Shining Armor al ver a los hijos de Quon Tali.

—No hay vergüenza en sentir miedo —lo defiende Krahut—. Vergonzoso es quedarse acurrucado en el miedo y no reaccionar.

—Supongo que los hrámicos tienen muchas frases así de sorprendentes —dice feliz Merlín—. me encanta su tribu.

—Todas las tribus tienen algo genial, eso es lo maravilloso de nuestra hermandad —dice Reya—. Nosotros, los que cruzamos el Gran Océano hasta este nuevo hogar.

—Los exiliados del oeste, expulsados por la Sombra que arrasó nuestro hogar —dice Merlín, recitando las palabras que se grabaron en su memoria tras oírlas tantas veces junto a la hoguera—. Para nosotros los desterrados, en el este creció una rosa, recuerdo bien la canción.

—Amo las canciones de los setari —dice riendo Krahut—. Cantan como los hrámicos.

—O puede que los hrámicos canten como los setari —dice Merlín—. Y no se dan cuenta.

—Yo creo que todos cantan igual —dice Aldebarán—. No distingo las diferencias.

—Es fácil distinguirlos —dice Shining Armor, con un poco más de confianza—. Los hrámicos no usan instrumentos musicales y cantan con la garganta. Los setari usan algunos instrumentos y cantan con el paladar; y los midari usan muchos instrumentos musicales.

—Pues tu tribu se parece más a los midari, entonces —dice Aldebarán—. No parecen usar demasiado su voz para la música.

—Si supiera tocar esos instrumentos musicales, los usaría todo el tiempo —dice riendo Merlín—. Hacen sonidos hermosos.

—Las aves hacen sonidos hermosos —dice Reya—. Como lo hacen los instrumentos de viento.

—Yo prefiero los instrumentos de cuerda —dice Aldebarán—. Su sonido es electrizante, son perfectos para días así.

—A mi me gustan los tambores —dice Merlín—. Hacen un sonido increíble.

—Vamos a desembarcar pronto —avisa Aldebarán—. Prepárense.

—¿La ilusión se romperá o tendremos que desembarcar de verdad? —dice Krahut—. No creo que vamos a sentir la arena al bajar.

—Tal vez sí, quizás se esforzaron mucho con la ilusión —dice riendo Merlín—. Esta prueba ha tenido muchas sorpresas.

—Espero que no aparezcan mas monstruos —dice preocupado Shining Armor—. No me gustan.

—Curioso, yo los llamaría "animales" en vez de "monstruos" —dice riendo Reya—. Son hermosos para mí.

—En este continente todo lo es, absolutamente todo —dice Merlín—. Quizás esa es la lección que nos quieren dar en esta prueba.

—¿Qué debemos apreciar a todas las criaturas de Quon Tali? —dice Reya—. Es algo que ya hacemos.

—Tal vez debíamos aprender a apreciarlas más —dice Krahut—. O a valorar el desembarco.

—Seguro es algo así —dice Merlín—. Algunos necesitaban entender un poco mejor cómo fue que llegamos a este continente y cómo nos recibieron.

Los potros sienten que el barco choca con algo debajo del casco, y es una sensación muy real. Reya intenta aferrarse a alguien, y aunque su intención es ir con Merlín, acaba aferrando a Aldebarán y causa la risa de Krahut. Y Shining Armor siente miedo, pero está decidido a controlarlo.

—Espero que, en el futuro, tengamos más pruebas así —dice Merlín—. Me encantan estas ilusiones, aunque me gustaría más ver a estas criaturas.

—El buscador las puede ver en sus viajes —dice la potra terrestre—. Ya verás que, al crecer, y dominar el oficio del buscador, llegarás a la costa donde viven estas maravillosas criaturas.

—Cuando seas mayor, viaja a las montañas, y te recibirán como uno más de mi tribu —dice Krahut—. Les hablaré a todos de ti.

—Me encantaría buscarlos a todos —dice Merlín—. Todo será maravilloso cuando nos reunamos, deberíamos juntarnos seguido, una vez al año, en esta misma ciudad.

—Por mí está bien —dice Krahut—. Fácilmente puedo volar hasta acá.

—Y para mí también está bien —dice Aldebarán—. Podemos viajar juntos hasta acá.

Entonces, sienten un movimiento repentino del barco, y ven cómo sale del océano para surcar la arena, hasta quedar encallada en ella. Un continente blanco, esperando la llegada de los desterrados. Un sonido de tambores llega a sus oídos, y muchos potros sonríen.

—Estamos en Quon Tali —dice feliz Merlín—. Llegamos a casa al fin.

Las arenas, oscura arena como tierra, arena húmeda y helada, arena brillante como las moras, comienza a difuminarse junto con la nieve blanca hecha de estrellas. Y ven hermosos rostros, grifos, _changelings_ , ciervos, duendes sonrientes y danzantes elfos, Mearas radiantes y bellos como la aurora, toros, hadas volando como los sueños, ninfas coronadas de flores, pequeños y alegres trolls con cabelleras como arcoíris, solemnes orcos, enanos orgullosos, un gigante comiendo las ramas de un árbol, y el misterioso Ba-Dur con sus autómatas de madera y metal. Sin embargo, los rostros que les hacen sonreír, gritar y llorar de la emoción, son los rostros de sus padres, las sonrisas y miradas de alegría de ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios al ver a sus hijos desembarcar, tal como lo hicieron ellos, tal como lo hicieron sus abuelos.

—¡Miren, están los representantes del Pueblo Mágico! —grita Aldebarán— ¡El gigante Ereko! ¡Los reyes de la Colmena, Pryfed y Féileacán, y su hija, la princesa Chrysalis!

—Es más hermosa de lo que dicen los cuentos —dice Merlín, perdiéndose en los ojos verdosos de la pequeña _changeling_ —. Supongo que ya debemos comenzar a cantar, ya llegamos a la costa.

—Llegamos a Quon Tali —dice feliz Shining Armor, observando la plaza repleta de distintas criaturas—. Es lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor que he vivido.

—¿Esto habrán sentido los antepasados? —dice Reya— ¿Se habrán emocionado?

—Pues yo creo que sí —dice Merlín—. Seguro sentían algo parecido a lo que sentimos nosotros ahora.

—Espera un momento —dice Shining Armor— ¿Nosotros haremos la música? No estoy preparado.

—Es divertido hacer la música —dice Krahut—. Estuve practicando toda la semana con mi voz para este día.

—Claro, será genial —dice feliz Merlín—. Todos prepárense para cantar, no tengan miedo, nos saldrá increíble.

Los potros comienzan a aplaudir. Otros, los hrámicos, vociferan una melodía con sus gargantas, la música ronca que los enrolla como una serpiente. Y el aire se llena con el silbido de las flautas de los pequeños midari, un silbido tan parecido al de los pájaros.

 _Llegamos a una tierra de hielo y nieve._ _  
Desde las llanuras verdes llegamos_ _  
a una tierra donde nunca amanece._

La canción de los potros sube como el humo de las antorchas. Los padres observan orgullosos, y los invitados están felices. Oyen cantar la canción que sus antepasados oyeron varias veces.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! —grita feliz Byrnioch, mirando a Merlín— ¡Observen! ¡Está ahí!

—¡Oigan como canta! —grita Deanagha— ¡Esa voz la heredó de mí!

 _El Martillo de Epona nos guió_ _  
el águila nos trajo a este nuevo hogar,_ _  
para huir de crueles y falsos dioses,_ _  
para recuperarnos de las heridas,_ _  
Lukomorié, algún día regresaré por ti._

La flauta de Shining Armor canta como los pájaros. El coro de los hrámicos abre las nubes, y los setari cantan desde el corazón. Merlín se levanta sobre la proa, acompañado de Mjolnir.

 _Y la nieve fulgura como las perlas,_ _  
llegar nos tomó vidas enteras._

—¡Así se hace! —grita Merlín a los potros— ¡Cantemos más fuerte!

 _Llegamos a una tierra de hielo y nieve._ _  
Desde las llanuras verdes llegamos_ _  
a una tierra donde nunca amanece._

—¡Ponle más pasión, Shining Armor! —grita Aldebarán— ¡Conquistemos sus oídos con nuestra melodía!

—¡Tienes razón! —grita el unicornio, perdiendo toda su inseguridad y dejándose llevar por la música— ¡Sigamos cantando!

 _Puedes ver cómo los bosques crecen,_ _  
con la noche se esparcen como incendios,_ _  
sobre esta tierra olvidaremos los horrores_ _  
que nos causaron nuestros crueles señores._

—¡Ya sé! —grita Aldebarán— ¡Aplaudamos todos a la misma vez!

—¡Creo que entiendo lo que quieres hacer! —dijo feliz Merlín, dejándose llevar por el ritmo para improvisar un baile— ¡Todos síganlo!

 _Ahora te recordaremos en nuestras historias,_ _  
a pesar de las pérdidas, lograremos la victoria._

—¡Ese es un verdadero ritmo! —grita feliz Shining Armor— ¡Al fin llegamos a Quon Tali! ¡Al fin cruzamos el Gran Océano!

—Me alegra que recuperaras el valor —dice feliz Merlín—. No lo dejemos solos, mostrémosles a todos lo bien que cantamos las tres estirpes juntas.

 _Llegamos a una tierra de hielo y nieve._ _  
Desde las llanuras verdes llegamos_ _  
a una tierra donde nunca amanece._

—¡Bien hecho! —grita eufórico su padre— ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! ¡Ese es mi hijo! ¡Esos son todos nuestros hijos!

—¡Merlín, acá estoy! —grita feliz su madre— ¡Eres impresionante! ¡Qué manera de cantar, enorgullecen a Epona, lo hicieron muy bien!

—Eso fue genial —dice Shining Armor, casi sin aliento—. Es la mejor canción que he cantado en mi vida.

—Fue increíble —dice Aldebarán—. Ojalá podamos hacer cosas así más seguido.

—Estoy seguro totalmente de que vendrán más canciones —dice feliz Merlín—. Sobre todo, cuando nosotros nos reunamos.

—Haremos que las nubes se abran —dice feliz Aldebarán—. No habrá nada más divertido, debemos juntarnos más que sólo una vez al año.

—Podrían ser varias veces —propone Reya—. Tiene que haber alguna forma de hacer más fácil los viajes.

—Yo la inventaré, si no la hay —dice riendo Merlín—. No creo que sea tan difícil, podemos emplear las ruedas.

—¡Hijo! —grita Byrnioch yendo a abrazar a Merlín, y lo levanta y abraza tan fuerte que le quita el aire— ¡Cantas como ninguno!

—¡Eres el mejor, vas a ser un grandioso buscador! —le dice su madre— ¡Estamos tan orgullosos de ti!

—Mamá, papá, déjenme respirar —dice él, y su padre lo vuelve a dejar en el suelo—. No es para tanto, todos cantamos bien.

—Pero tú cantaste como nunca habías cantado —dice su padre—. Eso vale bastante, te superaste a ti mismo y eso es difícil.

—Sí, hijo mío, mereces celebrar —dice su madre—. De hecho, podemos celebrar aquí mismo, con lo que cocinan los midari.

—Prueben sus frutas, son muy deliciosas —dice feliz Merlín—. No son tan buenas como la comida de mamá, pero casi.

—Te ganaste un premio con eso —dice su padre, tratando de aguantar la risa—. Ven, busquemos esas frutas que tanto te encantaron.

—Pasemos a comer en todos los puestos que hallemos —dice riendo su madre mientras observa la inmensidad de las casas de madera—. Sólo cantas la canción del desembarco una vez en la vida.

—No creo que pueda comer tanto —dice riendo Merlín—. Pero haré el intento, muchas gracias por hacerme ese regalo.

—No es nada, queríamos regalarte más cosas —dice su padre—. Supongo que tendremos suficiente tiempo para regalártelas.

—A lo largo de esta temporada —dice su madre—. Quizá pueda conseguirte juguetes nuevos, como el sonajero que te conseguí y que te gustaba tanto.

—Muchas gracias —dice feliz Merlín—. Pero, aunque me gustaría tener todos esos juguetes, creo que es exagerado.

—Es divertido, yo pienso justo lo contrario —dice su padre—. Diste una canción que pocas veces se pueden oír, hijo mío, mereces lo mejor.

—Queremos decir, algo mejor a lo que tenías antes —dice su madre—. Porque siempre tratamos de darte lo mejor.

—Insisto en que es suficiente —dice avergonzado Merlín—. No lo pensé, solo canté, y es todo, no hice nada del otro mundo.

—Bueno, si insistes —dice su padre—. Pero estoy seguro de que harás muchas cosas increíbles, que harán que repitamos esta conversación varias veces.

—Si sigues siendo así de modesto, pues sí que tendremos esta conversación muchas veces —dice su madre—. Es muy bueno que seas así, pero a veces debes aceptar tus ovaciones.

—Bueno, entonces repetiremos esto varias veces —dice riendo Merlín—. Vamos a explorar..., saben..., creo que hay algo que pueden regalarme.

* * *

En su cueva, Merlín juega con una rueda radiada, lo que le pidió de regalo a sus padres. Las ruedas de su carro son macizas y pesadas, mientras que aquella rueda es ligera. Cuando sea mayor, está decidido a imitar su diseño y construir varias iguales a esa, pero primero debe conocerla.

—Podrías haber pedido otra cosa —le dice Reya—. Esto no es muy divertido, al menos no cuando no está en un carro.

—Yo pienso que se ve increíble —dice feliz Merlín—. Además, lo importante no es eso, lo importante es que esta rueda me servirá para hacer nuevas ruedas.

—¿Hacer nuevas ruedas? —dice riendo Reya—. Eso suena muy loco, tal vez enfurecerá a los midari por robar sus secretos.

—No creo que enfurezca a nadie —dice Aldebarán, quien está de visita—. Las ruedas ni siquiera las inventaron ellos, las imitaron de los lobos, tal como Merlín lo está haciendo.

—Jamás he visto a los lobos que hablan —dice Merlín alegre—. Deben ser geniales, como lo son los lobos de madera.

—Son divertidos, y también saben muchas cosas —dice riendo Aldebarán—. Espero que puedas conocerlos algún día, te enseñarán varias cosas.

—No sé, puede que estén molestos porque les robamos la rueda —dice preocupada Reya—. Tal vez en realidad quieran vengarse.

—Si son como los lobos de madera, no lo harán —dice confiado Merlín—. Los lobos tienen un corazón muy puro, tan claro como la nieve.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Los tres potros salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron hacia la gran hoguera que siempre manejaban encendida. Atrás, sus huellas quedaron grabadas en el fango de la cueva.


End file.
